Susanoo (Ten Tails)
|image=Ryun's_completed_Susanoo.png |kanji=佐能乎 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Susanoo |literal english=He With the Ability To Help By All Means |other names= |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Fūjin Uchiha, Raiden Uchiha, Ryun Uchiha, Ryun Uchiha (Fanon Canon)~manga, Uzume Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} '|須佐能乎}} is a technique that can be cast by those members of the Uchiha Clan who have awakened both of their Mangekyō Sharingan. Overview According to , for a Sharingan user to activate the Susanoo is a rarity. Susanoo is formed through the materialization of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as color between users. While the user usually remains grounded within Susanoo, it is possible for them to freely move around within its body, as well as levitate inside of it. The user can also allow others to enter Susanoo, or leave its body entirely. While Susanoo acts as a defense against external attacks, anything coming out of Susanoo will simply phase through it. Weakness Like the other techniques granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan, the user's eyes and body are strained while using Susanoo because it consumes a large amount of their chakra. described it as feeling pain in every cell in his body which only grew from prolonged use. These negative effects are seemingly removed with the acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, as demonstrated by all of its users; most prominently, Ryun Uchiha. Because the user is able to freely pass through Susanoo, it is possible for an opponent to forcibly remove them from it; , for example, was able to drag Madara Uchiha outside of his anchored-Susanoo using the sand under his feet. A sufficiently powerful attack can result in damage being done to Susanoo, especially during the technique's developmental stages, after which the user is left open for attack. The only known methods of attacking the user while Susanoo is active are to draw the wielder out of the technique and then attack, bind and restrict its movements, or to break the defense with overwhelming force. Susanoo users are also vulnerable to attacks which don't actually deal physical damage to it, such as strong lights and sounds, which can also impair their ability to sustain Susanoo. The users are also still susceptible to such things as sound-based genjutsu. Forms Ryun's Version Ryun's version is depicted as in color, though when he incorporates tailed beast chakra, it takes on a purple hue. Like his grandfather, Ryun can use his Susanoo even while using the Rinnegan. It is skeletal in appearance. Like most Susanoo, Ryun's Susanoo has two right arms, which are conjoined at the elbow, and one left arm, although it is also able to form a second left arm as needed. Upon reaching its complete form, Ryun's Susanoo is notable as the only known female-shaped Susanoo, complete with a visible pair of breasts and long hair-like chakra. In its final form, Ryun's Susanoo is surrounded by a tengu-like layer of armor with jagged teeth around its hood. Ryun can manifest a lower half with legs and feet at will. He has also demonstrated the ability to float inside of Susanoo when its body is fully formed. The final stabilized form of Ryun's Susanoo is an enormous construct, standing taller than even the tailed beast, . In this state, the eye-holes on Susanoo's armor become more accentuated, with lines running upwards at the side. It gains the traditional long, tengu nose, rather than a beak. The mouth is also carved out, with two lines running down to the chin area, and it wears robes, pointed shoes and body armor on its shoulders and waist. During his battle with Sigma Uchiha and receiving chakra from Seireitou Hyūga, Ryun demonstrated the ability to transform his Susanoo's second set of arms into a set of tremendous wings, enabling the construct to fly.The Sacred Five vs The Light Bringer It can also use its wings to block out external sources of light.The Story of Shinobi: War of Heavenly Beings By applying to Susanoo's chakra, Ryun can shrink the Susanoo slightly, making it around the size of Kurama, as well as similar in shape—the only differences being its samurai-like armor and a tenth tail. Ryun later demonstrated the ability to armor Seireitou's Kaguyahime with his perfect Susanoo: creating an even more sturdy defensive structure.History Repeated: Double the Trouble From this experience, Ryun learned to control Bishamonten himself and can preform a similar form using his tailed beast chakra as a catalyst. In this form, Susanoo acts as an armor for the man-like structure, which gains Truth-Seeking Balls and ring-like eyes. File:Incomplete_Susanoo_Ryun2.png|Ryun's incomplete Susanoo File:Ryun's complete Susanoo.png|Ryun's complete Susanoo File:Ryun_final_Susanoo.png|Ryun's final Susanoo File:Ryun_Final_Susanoo_Human.png|Ryun's perfect Susanoo with its chakra stabilized (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version) File:Ryun_Susanoo_Shaped.png|Ryun's perfect Susanoo with shape transformation applied (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan version) File:Ryun's_Susanoo_with_wings.png|Ryun's perfect Susanoo with its chakra stabilized and wings (Rinnegan version) File:Bishamonton_Susanoo_TSB.png|Ryun's Bishamonten-enhanced perfect Susanoo (Rinnegan version) By pooling the chakra of a tailed beast into Susanoo in a similar manner to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, the user can enhance Susanoo Fūjin's Version Fūjin's version is depicted as gold in color. Like his father, he also created the Susanoo in its stabilized, perfect form. His Susanoo has the characteristic tengu nose and is clad in similar tengu attire, wearing robes, thick boots and body armor on its shoulders and waist. His Susanoo can also conjure up a sword; however, its primary weapon is a chakra bow, made from Wind Release chakra, which can then be shaped into either Jade Arrows or Indra's Dart. Fujin_Susanoo.png|Fūjin's perfect Susanoo with its chakra stabilized and wings. Weaponry Tonbogiri The is an elongated spear-like spirit weapon, made of chakra, that instantly cuts in two anything that the blade touches. It was a spirit weapon awakened when Ryun completed his Susanoo. After obtaining his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, the Tonbogiri is stored within a large gourd on the Susanoo's third hand. Wanyūdō The is a shield, taking the form of a cross, similar in some aspects to the Yata's Mirror, however a skull forms in it's center. The shield itself is strong enough to endure large scale physical damage, but the skull has the ability to suck in and absorb ninjutsu that comes near the shield, making it a truly powerful defense. It is a spirit weapon of Ryun's Susanoo. Gallery File:Wanyudo.png|Wanyūdō in use. Ryun_Susanoo_Tonbogiri.png|Ryun using two Tonbogiri. Trivia * The Tonbogiri (蜻蛉切) is one of three legendary Japanese spears created by the famed swordsmith Masazane, said to be wielded by the daimyō Honda Tadakatsu. The spear derives its name from the myth that a dragonfly landed on its blade and was instantly cut in two. Thus Tonbo (Japanese for "dragonfly") and giri (Japanese for "cutting"), translating this spear's name as "Dragonfly Cutter/Cutting spear". * Wanyūdō (Japanese: 輪入道 literally "wheel (輪) monk (入道)") is a figure in Japanese mythology, a relatively well-known yōkai in the folklore of Japan. Wanyūdō is said to take the form of a burning oxcart wheel bearing the tormented face of a man. Various folklore purports him as the condemned soul of a tyrant daimyo who, in life, was known for having his victims drawn on the back of an oxcart. He is said to guard the gates of Hell and to wander back and forth along the road between this world and the underworld, scaring townsfolk as he passes and stealing the souls of anyone who gets too close in order to bring them to Hell with him. * Like the Tonbogiri, Nihongo is one of the ; three individual spears that were made and crafted by the greatest historical blacksmiths of Japan. References See also * Susanoo (Standard page)